Noopian Army
The Noopian army is the land and sea warfare branch of the Noopian armed forces. Mission The mission of the Noopian army is to preserve the peace of Noopaland and to provide defense of the Noopian mainland, its colonies and its allies. The army also supports national policies, implements national objectives and is tasked with overcoming any nation that is responsible for aggressive acts towards Noopaland, its colonies and its allies. History Founding The Noopian army was founded on November 15th, 2018 by Dr_Static in order to defend the nation in case of war, with Noopa appointed as its commander. The army was lead by Dr_Static himself, who was experienced in war strategy. The army originally did policing and other work around cities, but this would soon change. Oofian War The Oofian war saw the army actively used in every land and sea battle of the war. The army would see the most casualties out of any branch in the Noopian armed forces. The war would see the army face many hardships such as food shortages, lack of resources and lack of reinforcements. Even with all of these hardships, the Noopian army, in collaboration with the Noopian air force was able to topple the Oofian regime. Occupations The army served as the main ground fighting force during the foreign occupations, which were dangerous due to the unfamiliar terrain. Despite this, only 4 soldiers have died during the operation due to enemies. The army set up the forward operating bases and created alliances with other groups. Organization Planning By the middle of 2019, the generals of the Noopian army addressed the lack of discipline and professionalism within the army. To fix this, they planned to build a more sophisticated boot camp for the soldiers to be trained at. The instructors at the boot camp would discipline the soldiers very harshly, often yelling at them and making them run laps or do other exercises. The boot camp is still under construction. Army Components The task of organizing the army commenced on the day it was created. The army was organized into the space corps and the regular army corps. Later, during the Oofian war the space corps was decommissioned and became the NOPA space program. The army also has a marine corps, which would fill in for the navy. A few months after, the infection containment corps was formed. Currently, the army is divided into the regular army corps, the infection containment corps, and the marine corps. Training Training is a fundamental part of building new soldiers. Training takes place in the many boot camps and recruit depots across Noopaland. Basic training comprises of many different programs, such as basic combat training, physical training, drill, basic boating skills, survival skills and first aid. Army basic training lasts for a total of 13 weeks. Equipment Weapons Individual Weapons The army uses various individual weapons to provide firepower at short distances. This includes the Noopian standard issue M4A1s battle rifle, Remington shotgun and the standard issue 10mm pistol. Specialized military units are supplemented with a variety of specialized weapons, such as the sawed off shotgun, AWP and grenade launchers. Crew-Served Weapons The Noopian army provides a variety of crew-served weapons in order to provide heavy firepower at long ranges. An example of this is the M120 Noopian medium machine gun. The Noopian M150 is the standard heavy machine gun which is often mounted onto vehicles. The Noopian army uses towed artillery to provide support for infantry. Vehicles The Noopian army uses various vehicles to achieve their goals. The main transport and light utility vehicle for the Noopian army is the Noopian Army Mobility Vehicle (NAMV), which is very versatile and can have many attachments and adjustments made to it to suit the army's needs. The main Noopian tank is the M1N1 medium battle tank, which is used as armor to penetrate enemy lines and support infantry. Uniforms Service Uniform The Noopian army service uniform is used for ceremonies, parades and other official functions. The army dress uniform is a red suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. Gray dress pants are used on the legs with a black belt to hold them up. Black shined dress boots are used to cover the feet, along with maroon dress socks. Officers under brigadier general have the same uniform, but will wear their rank on their collar. Officers will also wear headgear. The general class officers have special dress uniforms. Combat Uniforms The Noopian army combat uniforms are a set of uniforms used in combat or during combat training exercises. These uniforms are different depending on the rank of the soldier wearing it. Ranks from conscript to corporal will wear a full body uniform the covers the face with a mask. The rank of the soldier will be displayed as an insignia on the right shoulder of the uniform. The left soldier will have a standard Noopian army patch and a unit patch. Soldiers that hold a rank from sergeant to colonial adhere to the same regulations, except the face will be uncovered by the mask, however officer ranks will have their insignia displayed on their headgear and on their collars. The general class officers will have special combat uniforms. Any field medics will wear a white armband with a red cross on their left arm.